


Busy

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Mycroft's defense, "getting laid" is usually <em>very</em> low on the list of things Sherlock could possibly be doing when he says he's busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

Mycroft Holmes rolled his eyes as Sherlock failed to answer his phone as he called him for sixth time in a row. _What_ could he possibly be doing that was _so imprtant_ that he couldn't take _three seconds_ to pick up the phone? It was infuriating and it didn't help that part of Sherlock's voicemail message was _And if this is Mycroft, piss off, I'm busy!_  
  
After failed attempt number seven, Mycroft decided to just go to Baker Street. After all, it was important and it wouldn't kill Sherlock to have what ever experiment he was working on to be interrupted this once.  
  
~*~  
  
As he got to Baker Street and walked the stairs, he could swear he heard, quiet whispers, something bang against the floor, and someone (a woman?) quietly swear. Strange. Mycroft opened the door and immediately froze.  
  
Standing in the living room was Molly Hooper, wearing nothing but Sherlock's shirt. Only halfway buttoned. (She had been in the process of buttoning it when he had opened the door) and sitting halfway up on the couch -in nothing but his underwear- was Sherlock, who was giving him a death glare. "What part of _I'm busy_ did you **not** understand?!" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
First the first time, ever, Mycroft had no response. He just blinked and grimaced a couple of times, trying to get the deductions he got from looking around the room and at Molly out of his head. (He most certainly did _not_ need that much information about the last hour.)  
  
"Uh, should I leave?" Molly asked, sensing the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"NO!" Sherlock replied, almost too emphatically.  
  
"Not all Miss Hooper," Mycroft agreed, "I had needed my brother's help with something, but on second thought...It can wait. Good day."  
  
He quickly turned and walked back down the stairs but not quickly enough to miss Sherlock's playful order of, "Now come here!" And the giggles that followed.  
  
Once he got in the car, he texted Anthea: _Tell Mr. Daniels that his request will have to wait and have the strongest bottle of liquor I own ready for when I arrive. MH_


End file.
